This invention relates to monuments and headstones. More specifically, this disclosure relates to the use of stainless steel to provide a decorative look to preexisting monuments, markers, and headstones.
Monuments have been used for many years in dedication of a person or an event. For example, monuments including headstones have been used to mark an individual's final resting spot for many years. Typically the monument is made of granite, marble or limestone and provides engraved markings including the name of the individual that has been deceased and other information.
While these monuments have been used for many years many problems remain with such monuments. In particular, the granite, marble or limestone can become worn from weather is difficult to work and can typically have a dull appearance. To this end, monuments can become worn where recognizing the name or information regarding a passed loved one becomes difficult. Thus, a need in the art exists for a system and method to enhance the appearance of present monuments.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a method of decorating a monument that enhances the aesthetic appearance of the monument.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wrap assembly and method for using the same that is more resistant to weather and outside elements.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.